GN-000/TFA04 Athena
|developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Prototype Close Quarter Combat Mobile Suit |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=E002 |height=18.5 Metres |weight=46.25 Metric Tonnes 58.22 Metric Tonnes (Full) |power plant=*GN Drive Type B *GN Drive Type D x 2 |propulsion= |armaments=*Arka GN Buster Sword III *GN Aegis *GN Beam Sabre x 2 *GN Beam Discus *GN Combat knife x 2 *GN Vulcan x 2 *Gungnir *XLR-05 Linear Gun |system features=*Chameleon Circuit *Phantom System *Hardpoint |optional equipment=*Tactical Full Arms |unique aspects= |armour= |accommodation= |affiliation= |universe= |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The T-Series GN-000/TFA04 Athena is a Mobile suit used by Celestial Being's shadow group Twilight's Dawn throughout the novel series Mobile Suit Gundam 00CE. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from technology and inspired by the standardization of the Tieren, the Gundam Zeros was created to ease repair and maintenance while at the same time, allow combat situation adaptability. This variant has the Gundam equipped with TFA Unit 04 which focuses primarily on Melee Combat. For that end, the Mobile Suit is armed primarily with close-combat weapons and has more GN verniers than all other non-flight use mobile suits in the T-Series. The Athena uses a set of 6 thrusters laid out on 2 swivel points and emit particles in a formation resembling insect wings. The Athena also features 2 sub-configurations, the B configuration which uses only beam weapons and the S configuration which uses only solid physical weapons. Armaments ;*GN Vulcan Cannon :Mounted on the head of the Gundam, these can be loaded with either beam or live physical rounds. The Vulcan guns are used to attack soft targets such as missiles and sensors. ;*GN Beam Sabre :A secondary melee weapon, the beam sabre has a variable length and output. With its final limiter released, the sabre releases a 6 MW beam blade that cuts through several meters of anti-beam coated E-Carbon. ;*GN Combat Knife :A pair of Daggers made of GN Condenser crystals, these knives are extremely sharp with edges as thin as 100 atoms. Due to the diamond-like atomic lattice structure of the condenser crystals, the blades are extremely durable and strong. ;*Arka GN Buster Sword III :Measuring over 4 tonnes and 16 meters long, the buster sword III uses its weight and the micro verniers on its back to generate momentum and cut through most objects even colony walls. The blade edges are uneven in length, the cutting edge and a beam emitter edge which allows the Arka to be used as a beam sword or gun of 1.2 MW output. Due to its size, the buster sword is cumbersome and rarely used in Mobile-Suit to Mobile-Suit combat but instead used for anti-ship purposes. ;*Gungnir :Building on the familiar concept of the Beam Sabre; that is, emitting a column of highly compressed GN particles in a positron field, the Gungnir features an extended Beam Sabre handle and a manipulatable blade which conforms to any shape the pilot can imagine. The limitation being a fixed power rating of 3 MW. ;*GN Aegis :The Aegis uses excess GN particles to emit a thin layer of GN particles draped around the Athena's body, blocking most attacks. It is often described by CB engineers as a cloak. ;*Beam Discus :A simple piece of equipment consisting of a metal disk, several beam emitters, stabilising verniers and a defence rod rotor, all connected to the the GN drive by a cable. the beam rotor can be used as a beam shield when placed on the left arm. When thrown out into open space, the rotor spins and acts as a discus-like weapon. ;*XLR-06-1 Linear Gun :A remake of the the XLR-04 fixed on the right wrist, the linear rifle fires specialised 155 mm calibre rounds by a 2-step firing. The shell is first accelerated by Linear acceleration to Mach 3. The second-stage propulsion beam then fires off from the back of the barrel to strike at the shell; which further accelerates the shell to Mach 8. This makes the XLR-06 both the most effective but also the most energy intensive weapon on board. System Features ;*Chameleon Circuit ;*Phantom System :When active, the 6 verniers on the back emit large quantities of GN particles on a controlled level forming "shadows" to confuse enemy pilots. ;*Hardpoint Variants Alternate Arms *GN-000/T Gundam Zeros *GN-000/TFA01 Nemesis *GN-000/TFA02 Zephyr *GN-000/TFA03 Vulturnius **GN-000/TFA-32 Typhon *GN-000/TFA05 Thanatos Sub-configurations *GN-000/TFA04B Athene *GN-000/TFA04S Pallas Athene Notes/Trivia *Athena is the ancient Greek Goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. *Gungnir is the spear of the Norse god Odin; this contradicts the fact that Athena is a Greek goddess